


Roommates

by CaptainNinapants



Category: Star Trek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinapants/pseuds/CaptainNinapants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones asks you to move in with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates

“Is that my shirt?” Bones asked one morning when he came into the kitchen to see you making pancakes.

“Maybe.” It was the first clean looking shirt you found on the floor of Bones’ room, and you knew that it was his shirt. 

“I’m pretty sure that’s my shirt.” Bones said, standing behind you and wrapping his arms around your waist. You could feel the hem of the shirt rise up on your legs. 

“And what are you going to do about it?” You said, flipping a pancake onto a plate and pouring another onto the griddle. 

“I’m not sure. It looks good on you.” 

“I knew that.” You said, pressing your bum into him, fully aware of what you’re doing. This morning you cherished having a domestic relationship with such a wonderful man. And this was how you were going to express your love for it. 

“What if you moved in with me?” He asked as you flipped another pancake. 

“Did you already get Jim and Scotty's blessing?" 

"They're the ones who had the idea in the first place." That surprised you, if only because they seemed against the idea of you being in their home. 

"I think we could live here together. I mean, what better opportunity is there to embarrass them?" You smiled, the idea of messing with Scotty and Jim too good to give up. 

“But remember yesterday? When we were on the couch and Jim barged in on us?” Bones reminded you of the most recent of that type of incident. It was all good in the end though, because Jim gave you free condoms in an embarrassed fit. You understood what Leonard was getting at though. His precious manhood just couldn't manage being denied because of annoying roommates. But you saw it as evening the playing field. Besides, you had walked in on both Jim and Scotty and neither of them were in a position to preach. 

"We could adopt a new policy to prevent that." You flipped the last pancake on a plate and turned the stove off. "I've heard in other cultures they use socks or ties on the door to get the message across."

You really didn't intend to come off sarcastic, but it happened anyways. Bones laughed. 

"The offer still stands." 

You turned around to face Leonard, placing a hand on his chest. His grip on you tightened, drawing you close. 

"Yes, of course I'll move in with you." Bones kissed you, his lips moving against yours slowly. You clenched a handful of his shirt and pulled him closer. 

His fingers started brushing against your thighs, gently pushing the hem of your shirt up. You were sure that you were making some embarrassing noises, but that didn't matter. Until someone came into the kitchen.

"Did someone ma- Get a room!" Scotty said, and Leonard regretfully removed his hands. The taste of him lingered on your lips.

"Good morning to you too, Scotty." Bones said with a bitter tone before taking your hand and leading you to your bedroom. Once the door was shut, you found yourself with your back against it and Leonard's scruff scratching against your neck. And you couldn't help but think this was easily the best perk of moving in with him.


End file.
